


Talking Body

by esoteric_criterion



Series: After the End [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esoteric_criterion/pseuds/esoteric_criterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's interesting, really, how they ended up like this. Dick assumes it's probably Wally's way of cheering him up after a shitty day at work. To be honest, it's pretty effective.</p><p>•••••••••••••••••</p><p>Semi-sequel to Lay Me Down. First attempt at smut, don't like don't read. Loosely based off the song Talking Body by Tove Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

It's interesting, really, how they ended up like this.

Dick assumes it's probably Wally's way of cheering him up after a shitty day at work. Being a cop isn't always the most exciting job in the world.

So, of course, when he got bitched at by the bastard of a chief, he'd instantly gotten into a bad mood. Somehow, when he'd come home, Wally could sense it.

So his boyfriend decided to try a new tactic of making him feel better.

To be honest, it was pretty effective.

A whole blur of intense kissing and electric touches later, and Dick found himself naked on his bed, with Wally leaning over him, sucking and licking his way down his body.

Dick shivered in delight as Wally licked a stripe up his toned stomach to his neck. He tilted his head back to give the red-head more access, which Wally showed his gratitude by biting and sucking a spot on Dick's collarbone.

Wally eventually trailed his way back downwards and sent a mischievous glance up at the ebony-haired man.

With that, he simply took Dick's erect cock in his mouth and bobbed his head down _all the_ _damn way_.

Dick must've moaned something unintelligible, because Wally was chuckling at him, and _oh wow_ he could _feel_ the vibrations from Wally's throat.

Wally pulled his mouth back up to the tip, his wet tongue dragging along the underside of Dick's cock just to drive him even more insane.

Dick hissed and bucked up into Wally's mouth on instinct. He was extremely lucky that he didn't have a gag reflex.

Wally pushed Dick's hips back down, and began bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace, making Dick keen for more.

Wally eventually pulled off of Dick's cock with a pop. There was a little bit of pre-cum on his bottom lip, but he licked it up with a smirk.

"Lube?" Wally asked, chest heaving as he fought to regain lost air.

Dick motioned towards his bedside dresser. "Middle drawer, back left corner, under the tank tops."

Since the dresser was just within reach, Wally leaned over and retrieved the lube without getting up. He snapped open the cap before coating his fingers then discarding the bottle over the edge of the bed. He circled Dick's hole teasingly before slipping the first finger in.

Dick shifted in discomfort, biting his lip as he stared down at Wally from between his legs.

Wally looked back at him with a comforting smile and rubbed his thigh soothingly. "Relax."

Dick nodded and took a couple of deep breaths to relax. He clenched his fists by his side, trying to prepare himself for the upcoming events. When he was finally convinced he was ready, Wally started to _move_ the finger inside of him, bending and thrusting and _oh god_ it felt so _good_.

Wally suddenly reached up with his free hand and pinned Dick's arms above his head, simultaneously sliding a second finger in to join the first.

Dick bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming out in short pants. He weakly tugged at the firm hand holding his wrists, his body wiggling with the half-assed effort.

Wally's eyes glinted evilly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Dick's. "What would the Big Bad Bat think of you _now_?" He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment. "He would be ashamed of you and your _sluttiness_."

Wally's lips twitched up in amusement as Dick's wide blue eyes glared up at him.

"Oh, shove it up your ass." Dick hissed, squirming under Wally's grip.

Wally held him down tighter with a lustful smirk. "Says the guy with it actually _in_ your ass." He quipped back and flexed his fingers inside of Dick, earning a blissful moan in return.

The moan became muffled when Wally finally sealed his lips over Dick's, running his tongue over the sweet spot on the top of his lover's mouth. His fingers that were inside of Dick worked to scissor him open, and he added a third just for good measure.

Dick shivered in ecstasy as he was overloaded with all of these _sensations_. Dick quickly broke the heated kiss. "W-wally.... _fuck_ , I-I _need_ you." He stammered as he eagerly pressed back down on Wally's fingers.

"Need me to what?" Wally questioned, purposefully playing oblivious. He just wanted to hear Dick say it. And, right now, Dick could care less, because he wasn't going to last much longer. "I-I need you to.... to _fuck me_."

Wally grinned and released Dick from his grip. He slipped his fingers out from Dick's ass, which earned a whine, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor. He poured a generous amount of it on his hand and slicked himself up.

All the while, Dick watched him through those beautiful dark eyelashes, his mouth gaping slightly as he panted for breath, his ebony hair tousled into his flushed face.

Wally must've been staring, because Dick let out a breathy laugh. "Are you just going to stare at me all day or do you actually want to screw me into the bed?"

Wally smirked and hefted Dick's legs up onto his shoulders and positioned himself. "Ready, Boy Wonderful?"

Dick gave him an incredulous look at the nickname but nodded wordlessly, and Wally slowly pushed in.

Dick cried out in pain at first, and fisted the bed sheets, his eyes clenching shut. Wally worried that maybe they should stop, maybe they should wait.

But Dick's heels were digging into his shoulder blades and stopped him from pulling out.

And, frankly, Wally didn't think he could just call it a night when they'd already gotten this far.

Once Wally was all the way in, he waited for Dick to adjust. Dick panted a couple of times before he looked up at Wally with his stunning sky-colored eyes, and opened his mouth. "M-move." He commanded in a low growl.

So Wally complied.

He pulled out nearly all the way, and slammed back in and god was it _amazing_. The way Dick's tight ass clenched around him even more, it was _sensational_.

Dick must've felt the same way, for threw his head back in a lust-filled wail, his back arching off the bed in pleasure.

So Wally did it again.

And again.

And _again_.

The sounds he was driving out of Dick were _astounding_.

The moans, the wails, even the babbling words he knew for a fact was Romani. Anything like this that reduced Dick to his native tongue was really something special.

But it wasn't enough.

He needed _more_ of those sounds.

God, he wanted Dick to _scream_ his name until his throat was _raw_.

So he shifted the position a bit. He re-angled himself and pounded harder, deeper, faster.

Then he hit it.

Dick full on screamed, his fingers scrambling at Wally's arms, his back arching upwards, his toes curling against Wally's bare back.

Wally groaned in satisfaction and leaned down to swallow up those new noises. He passionately kissed his lover as he pounded into his prostate profusely.

Dick returned the kiss hungrily, one of his hands having finally found their way into his ginger hair, the other digging into Wally's skin hard enough to draw blood. They tangled their tongues together, moans escaping from both of their throats.

Wally reached down to Dick's forgotten cock, and latched onto it with one hand, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Dick was now moaning his name into Wally's mouth, his senses sent on overdrive.

Wally pulled back from the kiss just enough to look down at Dick's face. "I love you." He whispered into his ear, burying his face into Dick's neck.

And Dick came, bucking up into Wally's hand with a moan, cum splattering all over Wally's hand and both of their stomachs.

Wally groaned as Dick's warm ass clenched around him with his release. He gave a couple more thrusts before he, too, came deep inside of Dick. He collapsed next to his ebony-haired lover after pulling his cock out of that glorious ass and slipping the legs off of his shoulders.

Exhausted cerulean eyes met electric green.

Dick gave his boyfriend a tired grin, still trying to catch his breath. "You know, I still have to patrol." He pointed out.

Wally rolled his eyes. "You can take off for one night. The city can take care of itself for a bit." The ginger snuggled Dick closer, and Dick sighed into him.

The next morning, Dick passed off the slight hitch in his step as a ' _pulled muscle_ ' he got from his ' _nightly workout routine_.'

The visible teeth marks on his neck were from his ' _cat_ ' getting a ' _little too rough_ ' with him during ' _playtime_.'

Yet that same wide, goofy smile never left his face.


End file.
